


红茶与红酒

by NorthArctic



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: O！雅各布/O！亚诺法棍发情之油炸说都起开让我上CA&姐弟关系下的姐妹磨逼，小乌鸦要强势一些非常变态，满足性癖（）他俩太可爱了索性一起搞





	红茶与红酒

雅各布挂了亚诺的电话，冲出帮派会议一溜烟跑到停车场，车门一甩心急如焚地往他们的公寓飙车，恨恨地不知是要骂那不管用的抑制剂还是骂亚诺那不靠谱的男朋友。  
快走啊！雅各布急的想砸方向盘，伦敦的车偏偏不急不徐地让着行人，那份他平素享受不已的安闲此时折磨的他无可奈何。交规不知违反了多少次后终于是到了楼下，雅各布噔噔噔往楼上跑，用最后一丝闲心祈祷等罚单寄到家里，伊薇能揍他轻点，毕竟这次是为了那不省心的法国佬嘛。

门一开雅各布的头就猛地一晕，满屋的葡萄酒味浓的像是打翻了半间酒窖的橡木桶，掺杂着丝丝缕缕的玫瑰香直冲脑海，甜腻香醇得叫人招架不住。“亚诺，亚诺？”这发情比他预想的严重许多，雅各布皱着眉头从窗帘紧闭的昏暗客厅摸过去，一把推开亚诺的房门。屋内更黑，更香也更热。帐幔围绕间被褥里拱起一团小小的包，那一小团东西闻言微微动了动，探出半个脑袋回头来看他。“雅阁....你来啦。”有气无力地。  
雅各布关紧门，走到床边去摸他的额头，汗津津的倒是不烫，眼睛适应了昏暗的光线后，亚诺那半闭着的水色朦胧的双眼便格外明亮。发了情的omega无意识地凑向好友微凉的掌心，猫儿般眯起眼一下下蹭着，呜咽着湿热的吐息洒在掌心。雅各布释放出了些自己的信息素，红茶茶叶的涩味中和了空气中过于饱和的烂熟葡萄的甜香。亚诺无力地阖上眼，身子在被子下不安地蹭动着，“好难受啊.....雅阁，帮帮我......”  
“这还用说，小兔崽子。不然我大老远跑回来干嘛？”雅各布哑着嗓子调笑了一声，一条腿跪上床，昏昏沉沉地抬手解自己繁复的外套。对方的信息素铺天盖地，同为omega的他似乎有些被动发情的意味，这可不妙。  
“康纳那不靠谱的，到底什么时候从美洲回来？”“就今晚。”亚诺软软地抬手想帮他解下摆的纽扣，却被雅各布拽下来塞回了被子。“抑制剂就是突然不管用了....可能前几年吃太多，这次康纳走得又太久。”亚诺嗫嚅着说，声音到最后细成了蚊子叫。“知道啦，我又没怪你。”雅各布哭笑不得地解开最后一道搭扣，掀开床单俯身用力吻上床中那人玫瑰色的唇瓣。亚诺喉咙里发出满足的咕噜声，迫不及待地环紧了好友的脖子，柔若无骨般打开双腿缠上身上人的腰胯，像是落水者终于抓住了浮木。  
“况且，我早就想检查一下康纳究竟把你调教成什么样了...”亚诺呻吟了一声，雅各布顺势抓过他的手把最后一件汗湿的薄罩衫也从他身上剥了去，一口口舔着他的耳垂热烘烘地说下流话。“每晚叫得那么浪，嗯？都怀疑是不是我认识的多里安先生了。之前你可是连给我口都不乐意，现在怎么就那么喜欢吃男人鸡巴了？新大陆的屌干的你爽不爽？”亚诺羞得别过脸去，恶声恶气地回嘴：“你的声音也很大好吗？好几回大半夜了还在姐姐姐姐-----”  
雅各布一下给他逗笑了，不轻不重地捏了一把手下白嫩的胸口，听到吃痛的声音又覆上唇舌去细细的舔吮，舌尖绕着微张的乳孔戳刺，毫不遮掩羞耻的水声。右手也大肆揉捏着另一侧奶白柔软的胸肉，揪着嫣红的乳尖碾磨，提起来又按下去。亚诺颤抖着，可还是挺起胸来迎合着，光裸的腿一下下蹭着雅各布的背，细腰难耐又克制地在床单上乱扭。  
黑鸦帮老大布满薄茧的手顺着胸腔一路抚摸下去，色情又挑逗地揉了个爽，留下蜿蜒斑驳的红痕。手最终停在了挺翘结实的小屁股上，用力揉了几把便往两边大大掰开。“不要！别---”亚诺的手慌忙伸下来去扯雅各布，却软软的挂在对方手腕上使不上半点力。“啊，雅阁，雅阁....”底下的小嘴暴露在外人目光下，更是不知羞耻地疯狂蠕动收缩起来，把其中黑色的粗大按摩棒来来回回地吞吐。透明的水顺着柱体止不住的往下淌，黏黏腻腻地淋湿了一大片床单。  
雅各布被突如其来的淫秽美景惊得呆了一瞬，亚诺瘫在他手底下羞耻地一声声哭喘着，挣扎着想合上大腿。反应过来之前雅各布已经往那臀尖狠狠地掴了一掌，红痕立刻浮上来，法国人哽了一声随即咬着指尖呜咽得更凶了。“真饥渴啊亚诺，手指竟然都满足不了浪穴了。”  
雅各布抓住被水液裹得滑腻到溜手的按摩棒在穴内狠狠地抽插了几个来回，次次捅得亚诺蜷缩起了腰背惊叫，挣扎着想往后退，又被小乌鸦掐着盈盈一握的细白大腿扯回来钉在那凶器上。“嗯...你轻点，不行了啊...唔啊啊啊啊雅阁，嗯-----”很快亚诺就痉挛着潮吹了，软糯的法国口音卡在喉咙里，叫的又骚又软。雅各布松了力气，呆呆地看着那鲜红的小嘴一下下吮着黑色的塑胶棒。亚诺仍沉浸在余韵里，咬着红得滴血的嘴唇，胸膛上的红果剧烈起伏着，不自觉地绞紧了仍搭在雅各布肩头的双腿。

雅各布跪坐起来，恍惚地看着枕头上的亚诺冲他露出个意乱情迷的微笑，感觉思维愈发混沌起来，有股暗火在体内横冲直撞，烧得他头昏脑胀。虽然不如亚诺的来势汹涌，但他确信自己也开始发情了，房间里红茶的味道与葡萄酒已经近乎持平。真是太糟糕了，伊薇同样晚上才能回来....不过偏偏这样才好玩，如今的亚诺太诱人了。

雅各布把亚诺的腿放下去，眼看着曾经羞涩又腼腆的多里安一手拨弄着自己挺立的乳头，一手探到身下，把滑出去半截的按摩棒深深塞了回去，并为此难以抑制地喘息连连。“天哪亚诺，真该给你个镜子照照自己骚成什么样了。”雅各布咋舌，忙着解裤腰带。“哪比得过你。不用担心，你永远是全伦敦最浪的黑鸦帮老大，不，全英格兰最浪。”亚诺吊着潮红的眼角笑着瞅他，抬腿作势要踹，被一把擒住了脚腕挠着脚心，咯咯地笑个不停。  
“我那是天赋异禀。倒是你，没找到那个傻大个之前发情期都是靠我撑过去，那时候几根手指就能让你叫得像开了荤的妓女。这一年多明摆着被喂得不错啊，我打赌你现在肯定想死康纳的鸡巴了。”不等亚诺说什么，雅各布就嗤笑一声，温柔地抚开身下人散乱的额发：“想也没用，远水解不了近渴。反正今晚之前，你只能求我满足你。现在，”雅各布把亚诺一把拽起来按向自己的胯下，“给我好好地舔。”  
亚诺的舌尖飞快掠过勾起的嘴角，下一秒那小嘴便紧紧裹上了浑圆的柱头，红丝绒般柔软的唇瓣沾染了溢出的前液，有些吮吸不及滑落到了脸颊上也不擦，就侧过小脸去蹭着柱体，亮晶晶的粘液不少反多，湿漉漉地沾了满脸，仍是细细密密地舔着亲着，把滚烫的东西夹在手心与唇瓣间磨蹭吸吮，像得了糖果的孩子般一刻也舍不得放开。雅各布被吸得浑身酥软，慢慢倚靠在床头半躺着，亚诺头也不抬，不依不挠地跪在他腿间张大了嫣红的小嘴给他深喉。柔软的腰窝塌陷，白皙的屁股高高翘着，在空气中欲求不满地微微扭动，后面的小嘴仍吞吃着巨大的按摩棒。  
太刺激了。雅各布低喘着伸手往自己后穴摸了一把，不出意料地满手水色。指尖刚触到穴口，浑身便猛地颤抖了一下，忍不住往里探了两个指节，感受着穴肉饥渴地绞紧了少得可怜的外来物。雅各布艰难地反手拉开床头柜，从花花绿绿形状各异的小物件里拣出来几枚跳蛋。他的眼神在里面一根肉色的按摩棒上打了几转，舔着嘴唇，终究是没敢伸手去拿。  
伊薇不喜欢他用除了她性器之外的东西满足自己，只允许用手指和跳蛋肛塞这种小东西聊以自慰。女人莫名其妙的占有欲。有一回雅各布趁着伊薇不在家拿了按摩棒偷着玩，露馅后被惩罚得叫天天不应。平时他姐姐都能搞没他半条命，那次动起真格来...啧啧。事后是很爽没错，但也真的不想试第二次了，帮派的兄弟会笑话死他的。  
好吧，大概没人敢笑，不然伊薇会把他们的头拧下来...

早就被操熟了的后穴根本不需要扩张，滴滴答答淌着水儿，雅各布把三个跳蛋顺次塞进去，调到最高档把遥控器往地上一扔，最里面的那个顶着敏感点疯狂震动起来。“唔啊啊啊....”雅各布的身子因为窜上的剧烈快感猛地一抖，大腿不由自主夹紧了亚诺的脑袋。  
他颤抖着腿根，拿脚后跟磕磕亚诺光裸的脊背，“行了小荡妇，舔够了就起来。”亚诺闻言慢慢吐出阴茎，直起身子，鲜红的舌尖一时缩不回去，虚虚地含在被蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇间，水光潋滟。他拿着被情欲熏得雾蒙蒙的眸子瞅着好友，准确来说是瞅着那腿间的阴茎。  
这尺寸放到omega间绝对是庞然大物了。不如康纳大，这是当然的，但也足够他爽的了。更别提这是雅各布呀，他喜欢雅各布，虽然同龄但在亚诺心中对方是永远可以依靠的，照顾自己的哥哥。那几年相依为命带来的依赖感是连康纳也取代不了的，每每想起都会心头发热。  
“嗯唔...”亚诺忽然猫儿一样扑到半躺着的雅各布身上，捧着他的脸一口口地亲。体型差能让亚诺完美地蜷缩在对方胸膛前，小屁股正抵着翘起的阴茎上下磨蹭。亚诺感到雅各布在他的吻下勾起了嘴角，随即臀瓣便覆上了一双大手，抓住了按摩棒慢慢往外抽。亚诺哼唧了一声，自觉地把屁股翘得更高，同时试图放松穴肉，塑胶与穴口脱离的瞬间发出响亮的水声。一股温热的淫水顺着拔去的塞子涌出来淋了雅各布满腹。难受地觉出空气灌进合不拢的穴内，亚诺挣扎着抬起身体，小手握住湿淋淋的阴茎试图往下坐。雅各布懒懒的扶着他的腰，自己也被震动的跳蛋搞得酥麻无力。

渴望了一天的滚烫东西终于填满了身体，亚诺眼里又蓄了泪，一声声喘得动人，在雅各布身上瞬间软了腰，趴在胸口眼巴巴地望着他。装的。亚诺最喜欢骑乘被康纳抱在怀里操了。“自己动，别指望我帮你，我容易吗我。”雅各布戏谑地抬腿撞撞他，亚诺白了他一眼，抬腰扭臀慢慢磨起来，很快便找到了节奏，扭着屁股让柱头次次撞上敏感点，英法混杂着哭喘出含混不清的呻吟。  
亚诺记得雅各布喜欢听他用法语叫床，觉得那性感到爆炸。亚诺手也没闲着，贪婪地抚摸着身下人柔韧的腰腹，滑腻的肌肤下是常年打斗而积攒的极富爆发力的肌肉，甚至横亘着几道浅色的疤痕。雅各布真美，他混混沌沌地想，多么强大的omega啊。  
忽然间他被人拉下了脖子狠狠的亲，雅各布大力顶着胯，把他的呻吟都堵回喉咙，撕咬着他的嘴唇说，亚诺啊亚诺，你真的是妖精，长大了出来卖的那种。也只有康纳顶得住。雅各布松开手倒回去，一手掐着亚诺被顶得虚软的腰，一手探进自己的后穴毫无章法地搅弄。  
要不行了，前后夹击实在是爽过头了…“嗯啊，雅阁，我，我要到了....啊---”他最后挺腰深深干进那穴内，感到一股热流涌出来浇在了龟头上，一层层的软肉疯了般绞着他。“嗯唔！...”雅各布眼前一白，后穴麻木地吸吮着跳蛋，如潮的快感里几乎感觉不到它们的存在了。痉挛的双腿在床单上无助地踢蹬。“啊，啊...不...太多了...”亚诺受不住般挺起身子，不自觉地扭动着腰腹，眯起眼睛享受甜蜜的浪潮将他吞没。

两人喘息着抱在一起，温柔地互相爱抚，轻轻吻着对方的唇平复呼吸，从灭顶的快感里拾回神智。软掉的阴茎从小洞里滑了出来。“好点没？”雅各布看着亚诺的眼睛轻声问，怀里的人忙不迭地点头，笑得像只偷了腥的猫儿。“爽死了。雅阁一级棒。”他揉捏好友乳头的手滑下去，替对方撤出了后穴中的跳蛋。“啊...你慢点儿”雅各布猝不及防地低喘一声，抓住作乱的手。  
亚诺把那仍在震动的玩意儿扔到一边，滑下身小心地舔净阴茎上乱七八糟的液体。那可怜的小东西软趴趴地垂在小腹上，顶端通红充血。Omega的阴茎本就不是用来插入的...亚诺愧疚地对上雅各布调笑的眼神，心疼地捧着它亲了又亲。  
“好啦，又不是第一次了。”雅各布抬腿踢他，笑得肆无忌惮，“反正我也挺爽的。你的穴真是极品，我才没有嫉妒。”亚诺也跟着笑，抓住他的脚踝把两条长腿折成M型，低头便吮上那翕张的穴口。  
“亚诺！你别----嗯，哈啊....”雅各布惊叫一声，但不出一秒抗拒就变成了迎合，不知廉耻地把腿分得更开。伦敦最骚的黑鸦帮老大，怎么可能拒绝这种诱惑呢。  
亚诺的舌尖快速挑弄着那圈柔软的粉色褶皱，时不时吸吮着吞咽的穴口，啧啧有声。两指把那媚红小洞掰开些，舌头便如蛇般钻了进去，把内壁的软肉刮了个遍，模仿着性交快速抽插着。口水和淫水顺着下巴滴到床单上。“亚诺，亚诺...再深点，用力舔我...啊...好棒”雅各布的大腿紧紧夹着亚诺的脑袋，一手揉捏着自己的乳头，眼神迷离地伸长了脖子放肆呻吟，后穴湿成了漏水的水龙头。“啊再快点，要到了....”内壁吸得越来越紧，亚诺更用力地掰开穴口抽送着自己的舌头，激起咕滋咕滋的水声，直到把那骚浪的小嘴送上了潮吹。亚诺不顾雅各布的尖叫与挣扎，口唇仍附在穴口吸吮着一波波涌出的淫水，直到那阵痉挛平息了才抬起头。  
雅各布死鱼一般躺着看着天花板，亚诺好笑的凑过去亲他，蹭了他满脸湿乎乎的潮吹液。“怎么，爽断片了？自己的水味道如何。”雅各布回过神来把他的脸拍到一边，一开口又喘，嗓子又哑：“臭小子，我还以为自己要死了。”他皱皱鼻子，顿了顿又咂吧着嘴说，“咳，说实话，你技术真能甩伊薇一条街。”亚诺听了爆发出一阵惊天动地的大笑，笑倒在被褥里喘不过气来。雅各布恼羞成怒地扑上去拽他，拧他的屁股，脸通红通红的：“你笑个屁！我给你说你要是敢告诉伊薇我打断你的腿！----”

“不告诉我什么？”  
门忽地被打开了，熟悉的alpha信息素瞬间涌进来，火药与冰雪的味道。吓得床上赤裸裸的两个omega瞬间僵了身子，齐齐转过头去。伊薇穿着黑风衣站在门口冷冷盯着纠缠的他俩，身后堵着焦灼万分的康纳。“玩得挺好啊，信息素整个楼道都能闻见。”  
雅各布悻悻然从亚诺身上下来，尴尬地干咳几声，满地找裤子。谁知脚刚着地就是一软，眼看要摔倒，被伊薇冲过来牢牢架住了胳膊，二话不说把自己的omega打横抱起。亚诺憋着笑把雅各布的衣服一股脑扔到他光着的身子上，看着他冲自己呲牙咧嘴地使眼色，转头又搂着姐姐的脖子亲了好几口，整个人都缩到人家怀里去了。伊薇也微微笑了，把弟弟往上颠了颠，冲康纳点点头便回了屋。

“亚诺！”下一秒亚诺便被朝思暮想的alpha扑了满怀，被压在床上咯咯笑着，捧起康纳的脸庞细细描摹一个月未见的眉眼，迫不及待地吻上去，光裸的腿熟练地缠上对方的腰。“康纳，我好想你....”“我也是啊，我的亚诺。”  
剥掉康纳最后一件衣服时亚诺隐约听见了雅各布带着哭腔的求饶声，又忍不住弯了眼睛笑起来，惹得康纳把他揽进怀里细细地吻。看来他们都会有一个不错的晚上---可惜黑鸦帮老大明天还得早起，而他不用。

亚诺心声 个体户好啊随便旷工大家都来开咖啡馆吧（


End file.
